


Bounty

by CoransMoustache (castielisthepizzaman)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Kidnapping, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielisthepizzaman/pseuds/CoransMoustache
Summary: An intergalactic bounty hunter by the name of Pointy bites off more than he can chew trying to collect on Lance.





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> A small rewrite of Bounty from Voltron Snapshots, made to fit better into the canon timeline with new information gained in S3.

Swirling the glass before raising it to his lips once more, Pointy took another sip of the dark brown alcohol residing in the small glass that he was holding. Looking across the bar at his target, the Needletooth couldn’t help but roll his eyes… How this guy and his colleagues had managed to evade Galra troops so far, he had no idea. Currently, the blue paladin had an arm wrapped around a clearly intoxicated Glabarian girl who giggled at his every word. Pulling a detonator out of his pocket with a look of sheer boredom, Pointy flipped the trigger switch before making his way across the room to grab the paladin in the midst of the chaos that his explosion had caused. Blocking the other’s path as he untangled himself from his companion and stood up, Pointy seized the paladin’s shoulder and squeezed hard. Within seconds he fell limp in the Needletooth’s arms, allowing Pointy to throw the bounty over his shoulder and make his way out the back door. Taking the laser gun from the holster on his belt, he took the safety off in case the paladin’s colleagues showed up and decided to give him trouble. Thankfully, no one came…

 

Groggily waking up without a clue as to where he was and a thrumming headache, Lance solemnly vowed never to leave the group in order to party with the locals again. Stretching, he suddenly found his movement restricted and the familiar sensation of handcuffs around his wrists made itself known. Okay, _now that was not good…_ Opening his eyes, he found that he was not on the castle but what appeared to be a small cargo ship. Sitting in front of him at the control panel was the scary alien guy from the bar the night before, complete with the same long dreadlocks and swirling shoulder tattoo. Lance shuddered at the memory of the other smiling at him with those terrifyingly pointy teeth…

“I take it that you’re finally up?” A bored voice cut through his thoughts.

Unsurprisingly, it appeared to belong to the scary looking alien piloting the ship. Flipping a switch that must’ve turned on the autopilot, his captor unbuckled his seatbelt before getting up to turn around and crouch in front of Lance. The blue paladin gulped.

“Uh… Yeah?” He put forth nervously.

“Do you have a toilet anywhere around here? _Because I’ve really got to pee._ ”

The alien in question glared at him, his facial slits twitching slightly as he huffed before speaking.

“ _You can hold it until we get to base._ ” He bristled.

Seeing that his captive hadn’t sustained any permanent damage from being knocked out, he stood and turned back around before taking his seat again. He’d leave it up to Zarkon and his subordinates to mutilate the annoying creature as they saw fit.

“ _We could stop off at a space gas station or something…?_ ” The paladin tried yet again.

“ _So help me, I will throw you out of the airlock once we enter orbit._ ”

 

Their conversation continued on like that until the ship rocked forward from taking a hit to the rear, Pointy cursing harshly in a language that Lance didn’t understand.

“ _How the fuck did they catch up so fast…?!_ ” The Needletooth whispered venomously under his breath, concentrating hard on initiating evasive manoeuvres.

Unfortunately, the bounty hunter’s manoeuvres proved futile as the ship eventually sustained too much damage to continue moving. Growling to himself, the Needletooth unstrapped himself again and got up to aim the gun in the holster of his belt at the entrance hatch. Not two seconds later a thump could be heard, followed by footsteps along the roof. Lance looked up at the roof in wonder, hoping that it was one of his teammates come to rescue him… Preferably not Keith though, _he’d never live that down._ Soon enough the entrance hatch opened and Keith of all people dropped to the floor, dodging Pointy’s shots and managing to slice his gun in half. Regrettably for the red paladin, it didn’t take long for the Needletooth to pull a sword out of a hidden compartment in the ship’s control panel. Pointy smiled, enjoying the challenge that the other paladin was giving him despite the less than convenient circumstances.

 

“You fight well.” He acknowledged, amused by the other’s startled look at receiving a compliment from the enemy.

Lance laughed at the peculiarity of the compliment before giving a low whistle.

“Damn, Keith… You didn’t tell me that you had a boyfriend! _When’s the wedding?_ ”

Keith turned bright red, temporarily distracted from the fight and sputtering something awful as he turned towards Lance.

“ _He’s not my boyfriend!_ ” The red paladin protested, beyond mortified by Lance’s comment.

Pointy snorted at their immature squabbling, taking the opportunity the swing particularly hard at the red paladin while he was distracted.

“ _Romance is nothing but a distraction._ ” He seethed, becoming somewhat distracted himself at the memory of the last time he’d had anything close to such a distraction.

 _That kind of distraction was what got people killed._ Quickly rolling backwards out of the strike’s range, Keith lifted his weapon just in time to block and parry another thrust.

“ _Cupid bit you in the ass too, huh…?_ ” Lance asked, thinking back to when Nyma had left him handcuffed to that tree.

Both of them decided to ignore him for the time being and let him just chatter away to himself while they continued fighting.

“Hey, you guys aren’t even listening!”

 

After some time, Keith finally won. Having knocked Pointy’s sword somewhere passed Lance and pinning him to the control panel with the paladin’s bayard pressed up against his throat. More paladins began to board the ship after that, releasing Pointy’s bounty and berating their red colleague for being reckless by going ahead without them. After that, Pointy was handcuffed and taken aboard their rather impressive ship. It was large and very clean looking, nothing like his own ship. Being dragged into what he assumed was the main control room, he was brought before two other creatures with pointy ears much like his own. The moustached one spoke first, poking his chest with an index finger and shamelessly invading the bounty hunter’s personal space.

“Alright, _who do you work for?!_ ”

The Needletooth sneered at him in disgust, purposefully baring his teeth a little more than necessary but replying nonetheless.

“If you must know, I’m an independent bounty hunter contracted currently contracted by the Galra Empire. _I report directly to Emperor Zarkon._ ”

The darker gasped, looking him over curiously. Pointy frowned, he hated when people did that… Already able to guess what the racist bitch was so intrigued by.

“ _You can speak…?_ ” She asked, as if he hadn’t just spoken directly to her colleague a second ago.

“ _Are you trying to imply something about my race?_ ” The bounty hunter snarled in reply.

The woman immediately paled, obviously ashamed of herself.

“Why is it such a surprise that he can talk?” Asked the green paladin inquisitively, standing somewhere behind him along with the four other paladins.

“Yeah. He _was_ swearing in more than one language while Keith shot him down…” Offered the blue paladin helpfully.

Pointy smirked quietly, wondering maliciously what the bitch would have to say that might justify digesting her.

 

Looking up from the spot on the floor that she’d been finding very interesting, the woman sighed and began her explanation.

“He’s clearly a Needletooth, a race native to the planet Saggital… They’re somewhat known for not having a language of their own, _usually preferring not to speak at all._ ”

_Known for being savages more like…_

“We’re also known for being cannibals!” Pointy interrupted, running his forked tongue over pointed teeth as he turned to grin at the paladins behind him.

The yellow one squeaked and grabbed the blue one with a worried look. The obvious fear that all of them displayed making Pointy feel quite satisfied with himself. The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Yes. _That too…_ ” She confirmed with evident exhaustion.

“Just put him in one of the cryogenic chambers until we figure out what to do with him…”

The black paladin made a hum of approval.

“That sounds like the most reasonable course of action.” He agreed.

Pointy rolled his eyes at the kiss up. Well, clearly things weren’t going to be going his way any time soon…


End file.
